Catified
by Sacrificial Masks
Summary: Lieutenant Gillette has been turned into a cat. G/G slash
1. Catified

Just something that came to mind after writing something similarly related. Inspired by a previous story I wrote, and also some fanart drawn by mangakat on LJ of PotC characters as cats.

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Groves, or Gillette, because if I did, they'd be doing the horizontal tango all the time. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

0000000000000000000000000

There aren't many things that can make Theodore Groves laugh so hard that tears run down his cheeks and he _has_ to roll around on the floor. Entering Andrew Gillette's cabin, when they are already a few days from port, only to find a disgruntled ginger tabby lashing its tail on the cot in the corner of the room is one of them.

When the enraged feline lunges for him with claws out, it is all he can do to curl into a ball to save his vulnerable bits from being flayed. A particularly painful nick to his ear calms him somewhat and he picks the cat up as he rolls to his back, setting the fur-ball down on his stomach. "Andrew, what on earth has happened to you?"

The being in question meows pitifully, and Theo's stomach jumps in an aborted laugh, yet he allows his crooked grin to appear. His fingers rub along an orange-striped ear, the furry head tilting grudgingly into the touch. "I suppose the best thing is to tell James why his First can't be found – don't you look at me like that, Andrew Gillette. He must be told something. So come on, you. At least I can have you in my arms without being condemned for it right now."

And with those words he scoops up the tabby and stands all in one motion, holding him close as he leaves the cabin and goes to the Captain's cabin, which, after a knock and an immediate "Enter" he pushes open the door and stands before the commodore, a pair of brown, feline eyes peering over his arm.

After his explanation, he sees James almost entirely conceal a knowing grin and mystery in those green eyes, and he grows curious, but doesn't question it when he receives an understanding nod. As Theo leaves the cabin, ginger tabby still bundled close, he wonders just what exactly happened to James all those months ago when he went away.


	2. Theo's Got it Too!

And the cuteness continues!

0000000000000000000000000

When Theo awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the purring. Not only did it sound loud, it also sounded like more than one source of purring. He opened his mouth to say something to Andrew, who was curled against his chest, and was surprised when all that came out was a soft 'meow.' The tabby next to him raised his head and looked at him, and the expression clearly said, "hah."

Theo raised a paw and batted at Andrew's face, and the retaliatory swipe to his stomach tickled. He pounced, biting gently at the soft fur of his lover. A purr erupted from his throat unexpectedly, but he kept it up as he rubbed his head against the ginger fur, licked a twitching ear. Andrew rolled to his side and started to purr as he returned the favor, the two felines cleaning each other and unaware of the approaching footsteps. Neither of them heard the knock.

The door opened and James Norrington walked halfway through the door before he stopped abruptly and stared at the cats on the bed. He grinned and slunk cat-like across the room, startling the other two by leaping over them onto the cot. "I see you are now suffering the same thing as Andrew here, Theodore."

Both pairs of eyes narrowed and he laughed, reaching out and scratching both of them behind the ears. Theo immediately flopped over and pushed against James' hand, while Andrew refused to do the same, though he reluctantly granted James a jerky stop-and-start sort of purring, obviously disgruntled at the human's amusement. "Oh, enjoy the freedom Andrew. It won't last forever." Two pairs of brown eyes looked up at him in curiosity. "Ah, ah. That would be telling." James grinned again and tweaked their tails, whistling as he left the cabin.


	3. In the Hold

This is where the T rating comes from. It's not graphic, but it does mention sex, in a way. It's also alarmingly short. :D

0000000000000000000000000

"What the…" The midshipman held his light higher, trying to see into the shadows. There was a strangely-pitched purring coming from that corner over there…

"Oh bloody hell!" He thought he'd seen everything in all his years in life, but this… this really hadn't ever crossed his mind. After all, how often does 'sodomite cats' cross anyone's mind? He shuddered slightly and went back the way he came, all the while whistling as loudly as he could.


	4. Crow's Nest

Just some fluffy (hah!) snuggling in this one. I may be tempted to write some more, I just haven't thought of anything else to do to the boys. And this fic is pretty old.

0000000000000000000000000

Theo stretched lazily and licked Andrew's ear. The ginger creature rolled over and on top of him, stilling his fidgeting. _Take a nap, you silly thing._ Theo's tail flapped against Andrew.

_I'm not sleepy. How did we get up here, anyway?_

A sighing growl sounded in his twitchy ear and he grinned, as much as a cat can. Andrew snuffled his face in Theo's belly. It tickled. _I chased you up here._

_How are we supposed to get down?_

_We'll manage somehow. And if we can't find a way, we'll just yowl until someone comes up to get us._

_Ah. Good plan. I'm ready to nap, now._

_It's about time. I was tired of your fidgeting._

Ginger wrapped around brown, and brown wrapped around ginger, until both were so tightly curled together that they looked like a little, furry ball. That purred. Quite loudly.


End file.
